1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrellas, and more particularly to umbrella with double canopy and frame which is windproof and capable of ventilating by the provision of vent hole.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, umbrella is carried by people to protect against rain and sun. Also, umbrella is foldable for ease of storage and carrying.
Typically, canopy of umbrella is a single layer of thick opaque cloth. As such, the capability of letting air through is poor of such umbrella. Thus, umbrella user may have a muggy unpleasant feeling when holds such umbrella walking under hot sun. This condition is worse when a person sits under an umbrella in the beach. Further, a wind will catch an umbrella user unaware and exert a force against the inner surface of the canopy which will cause the canopy to invert from its normal operable position to an upwardly convex position.
An analysis of above drawbacks is detailed below.
1. As to the muggy unpleasant feeling when holding such umbrella under hot sun, the cause of this is that umbrella is formed as a blockage to the ventilation between the air above the umbrella and the air beneath the umbrella.
2. As to the inversion of umbrella in a windy day, the cause of this is that no provision of vents on the canopy to release pressure of the strong wind beneath umbrella.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel and improved windproof umbrella with double canopy with a frame in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a windproof umbrella with double canopy and a frame having the provision of vent hole for releasing the pressure of the strong wind beneath umbrella, thus preventing inversion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a windproof umbrella with double canopy and a frame having the provision of a lower canopy and an upper canopy in covering relation to the lower canopy wherein the sector of upper and lower canopies are alternate and supported by a set of frame such that an aesthetic purpose can be achieved when the upper and lower canopies are vibrated in the wind.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a windproof umbrella with double canopy and a frame wherein the open ends of spreaders of each frame are equally spaced around the periphery of umbrella and the other ends thereof are attached to rings which is slidable along the shank such that the stretching and folding of upper canopy and lower canopy can be smooth and synchronous.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a windproof umbrella comprising a canopy including an upper canopy and a lower canopy; a vent hole provided in the center portion of the lower canopy; and a multiple frame including a shank, a stationary hub, a ring slidable along the shank, a plurality of first ribs for supporting the upper canopy having one ends attached to the stationary hub, a plurality of second ribs for supporting the lower canopy also having one ends attached to the stationary hub, a plurality of first spreaders having one ends attached to the ring, and a plurality of second spreaders also having one ends attached to the ring; wherein air beneath the lower canopy exits through a gap formed between upper and lower canopies when frame is stretched; and the other open ends of the first ribs, the second ribs, the first spreaders, and the second spreaders are equally spaced around the periphery of the umbrella such that the stretching and the folding of the upper canopy and the lower canopy can be smooth and synchronous.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.